The not so totally Round Table
by Trickster91
Summary: What would the Shining Knight's reaction be while watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail? This is my first fic, so I'm exited. Please tell me how I did.


**The not so totally Round Table**

**What would be Shining Knight's reaction while watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail? This is my first fic, so tell me how I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monty Python, Shining Knight, or Vigilante. But I sure wish Vigilante were mine. The only thing I do own is the girl in this story and the story plot.**

Vigilante was walking down the corridors of the watchtower until he spotted the Shining Knight in the lounge area. By the looks of it, it looks like he was playing chess by himself.

"Whatcha doing Justin?"

Sir Justin looked up to see who made him lose his concentration. When he glanced up, Vigilante was already seated right next to him. "Playing chess against myself." Vigilante was just staring at him. "And I just lost." Sir Justin finished just to make the cowboy say something.

"Well aint that jus' interesting. Oh…never mind. Are you ready for movie night tonight?" Vig finally said after Knight's unusual reply.

" I certainly am. Is there anything you like for me to bring over my friend?"

"You don't need to over anything. Jus' yourself." Vig said. "Oh yeah. I can't believe I almost forgot! Justin, you don't mind if Jen joins us fer movie night do you. Cuz I think it'll be good fer her to get out."

" I don't mind at all Greg. She is very nice indeed. Although I think she should act more lady like." Sir Justin said the last part a little sternly.

Vig just laughed. " Sir Justin, if you want her to act more lady like then you are asken' for an argument. If you think she's bad with makeup, then you are going to have a fit when you try to make'er wear one of those long fancy dresses."

Jen is a fourteen year old girl with a love for all animals especially horses'. Vigilante was a close friend to her older brother, Keith, who was one of the workers at the watchtower, before he got killed. He was one of the few people who knew Vigilante's real name beside Sir Justin. Greg Saunders personally like Keith, partially because of his love of music and for the fact that Keith actually owned nine guitars. Of course he wasn't as good as Greg, but he had to give him some credit. While getting to know Keith, Greg also got know Jen pretty darn good too. Man, once she starts to like somebody, she just doesn't shut up. But now that Keith's gone, Jen is at an orphanage, but she doesn't really stay their because she works at the watchtower whenever she could and also she hangs out with Greg. Jen is like a younger sister to him, even though Greg could never replace her brother.

" Jen told me that she already has a movie picked out for tonight. Don't know what it is though." Vig started getting up. " So we'll see you at 6:00 tonight?"

" I shall not be late." Sir Justin said with nobility. Vig nodded and left. Both unaware what movie Jen picked.

0000000000000000000000000000000

" I'll get it!" Jen yelled running to the front door right before falling on the floor.

"Klutz." Greg whispered in the living when he heard her fall.

" Hi Justin!" Sir Justin looked down to see Jen lying on her back by his feet.

"Oh my! Are you all right! A lady never runs when answering a door. Actually, a lady shouldn't run at all." Sir Justin helped Jen up back to her feet. " Where's Greg?"

"In the living room fixing the T.V." Jen replied. Both her and Justin where in the living room now.

"What is wrong with the T.V.?"

"Jen broke it." Greg got up off the floor,

"I did not!" Jen stated. " It's not my fault Senior Pollo Asado was in the wires."

" Who is Senior Pollo Asado?" Sir Justin asked.

"My rubber chicken." Jen said proudly.

"Of all names why Senior Pollo Asado?" Sir Justin was really confused now.

" Well," Jen started. "Wouldn't you rather be called Senior Pollo Asado than Mr. Roasted Chicken in English."

" You have a point." Sir Justin agreed. Greg just slowly shook his head.

Finally everybody got themselves seated on the couch. Greg turned his head to see Jen digging a movie out of the bag. "So what movie didja bring fer tonight?"

Jen just gave a big smile. "**_Monty Python and the Holy Grail_**!"

" Good Lord." Greg rolled his eyes. He has seen the movie long ago, but he wasn't sure how Sir Justin was going to react.

" I hope you won't feel offended by this movie Justin." Jen seated herself right next to Greg for a 'safety' reason.

" Why should I feel offend by a movie?" Sir Justin didn't need Jens answer once the T.V. came on.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Normally Sir Justin kept his mouth shut when watching a movie but this very movie was an exception.

_Sir Galahad was the first knight to join King Arthur along with Sir Robin the chicken…………and finally Sir Notappearinginthisfilm._

"Where am I on this film! There never was a Sir Galahad! And what is this Sir Notappearinginthisfilm!"

Later on…

_Stupid king I blow mi nose at you. Your mother is a hamster, your father smelt of Elderberry! I fart in your way!_

" What is this!" Sir Justin shouted. " How dare he make fun of my king! Who is the creator of this movie I shall sue him!"

Jen and Greg looked at each other. Sir Justin was now standing up shaking his fist at the T.V. (boy that's got to be a sight!) Jen put a pillow against her face. Greg grabbed his cowboy hat off the table and tipped it enough so that Sir Justin didn't see him trying to hold in his laughter.

000000000000000000000000000

" Well I thought that was a good movie." Greg stated while Jen was taking out the DVD. Sir Justin just looked at him like he was nuts.

"You thought that was amusing! This Monty Python was insulting my King and the Knights of the Round Table! I wasn't even mention in this movie!" Sir Justin was fuming now.

" Imagine if he was in this movie." Jen mumbled trying to keep in her laugh.

Greg was walking Sir Justin to the door. " If it makes ya feel better we won't let Jen pick a movie for a while." Jen rolled her eyes.

" Great. We're now back to John Wayne and Clint Eastwood movies again." Greg shot her a 'watch it' look.

"That was the most insulting movie I have ever watch! There wasn't even horses' for the knights to ride on! Garbage I say!" With that Sir Justin left.

Jen shuffled her feet. " I hope this doesn't sound mean, but I enjoyed Sir Justin more than I enjoyed the movie."

With that said, Greg couldn't agree more. They both broke out in laughter.

**The End!**

**The words in italics are the words from the movie. Sorry for any misspellings. Remember that this is my first fic. I'm thinking about writing another story to explain more of how Vigilante met Jen and Keith. I just thought it was a cute idea to add Monty Python with the Shining Knight. I hope you have enjoyed the story. **


End file.
